John Romita, Sr.
| image = | aliases = | gender = | roles = Penciler; Inker; Editor; Cover artist; Cover inker | dob = January 24th, 1930 | dod = | pob = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | pod = | works = | 1st = Strange Tales #3 }} John Romita, Sr. is an Italian-American comic-book artist best known for his work on Marvel Comics' The Amazing Spider-Man. He was inducted into the Will Eisner Comic Book Hall of Fame in 2002. Romita is the father of John Romita, Jr., also a comic-book artist, and husband of Virginia Romita. Body of work As penciler * Beware #1 * Crypt of Shadows #15 * Essential Marvel Horror, Volume 1 * Giant-Size Chillers #1 * Marvel Premiere #27 * Menace #3 * Menace #6 * Menace #8 * Menace #11 * ''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'', Volume 1 #1 (Thundra entry) * Savage Tales #1 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #8 * Son of Satan #8 * Strange Tales #3 * Strange Tales #4 * Strange Tales #35 * Suspense #20 * Suspense #25 * Vampire Tales #2 * Weird Wonder Tales #5 As inker * Beware #1 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #7 * Marvel Chillers #1 * Marvel Premiere #27 * Menace #3 * Menace #6 * Menace #8 * Menace #11 * Mystic #11 * Mystic #15 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #8 * Strange Tales #4 * Strange Tales #35 * Suspense #20 * Suspense #25 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 #2 * Vampire Tales #2 As editor * Strange Tales #169 As cover artist * Beware #8 * Creatures on the Loose! #23 * Creatures on the Loose! #24 * Creatures on the Loose! #26 * Creatures on the Loose! #28 * Creatures on the Loose! #30 * Creatures on the Loose! #32 * Creatures on the Loose! #34 * Dead of Night #9 * Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #7 * Essential Marvel Horror, Volume 2 * Frankenstein Monster #10 * Frankenstein Monster #11 * Frankenstein Monster #16 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #3 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #4 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #5 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #6 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #7 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #23 * Giant-Size Chillers #1 * Giant-Size Werewolf #2 * King-Size Tower of Shadows #1 * Man-Thing, Volume 1 #12 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #13 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #14 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #16 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #22 * Strange Tales #169 * Strange Tales #176 * Supernatural Thrillers #4 * Supernatural Thrillers #5 * Supernatural Thrillers #7 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #4 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #13 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #15 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #18 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #21 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #35 * Tower of Shadows #1 * Tower of Shadows #2 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #16 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #19 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #22 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #23 * Where Monsters Dwell #19 * ''Where Monsters Dwell' #38 Notes & Trivia See also * John Romita External Links * John Romita, Sr. at MDP * John Romita, Sr. at DCDP * John Romita, Sr. at Wikipedia * John Romita, Sr. at Comics.org * John Romita, Sr. at Comic Vine * John Romita, Sr. at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:1930 creator births